


Different Dimensions In Time

by Writing_Notoriety



Category: Naruto, Red River (1948)
Genre: Alternate Dimension, Battle, Drama, Egypt, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Time Travel, War, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Notoriety/pseuds/Writing_Notoriety
Summary: Hinata was dancing on the river before she was taken to a new dimension. Now, she meets Ramses, the general of Egypt. What is she to do when he suddenly becomes interested in her and her abilities? Rated M for Lemons and other stuff. Please comment! I don't own Red River or Naruto!





	1. Prologue

At the Edge of Konoha...

.

.

.

Hinata was standing at the water's edge, staring at the calm surface as she undressed. Today she had decided on private training since her sensei, Kurenai, was unavailable. Even though she was alone, the forest always gave her a sense if safety and serenity.

A soft sigh left her lips as she stepped assuredly onto the river's surface. Hinata channeled her chakra through her limbs and it was as if her whole body gave a sigh of either ecstasy, or relief. She concentrated on the almost nonexistent sound of the water's ripples as she began to dance. Twisting gracefully, she extended her left leg and then dipped into an arc, her face alive with passion.

She had always loved dancing, and the feeling had only grown once she had realized she could hone her chakra control doing so.

A beautiful smile tried to grace her face, but vanished as she realized that there was something terribly wrong. Usually the water would respond and circle her protectively. Right now it was chaotic in nature, crashing around her willowy form. Even her precise chakra control couldn't change the seemingly random tides. She realized too late that she was sinking, pulled under to the depths of the river by the element she had once thought of as a safe haven.

Hinata tried to call out, but her voice died in her throat every time. Her heart ricocheted around her chest as she stretched out her hand, searching for help even though it was futile. She was out here alone, in a remote part of the forest where there was nearly no foot traffic.

Gradually, she slipped beneath the water's surface before disappearing from her world. The forest was calm, leaving no trace of her supernatural abduction, except for her clothing lying on the river's bank.

.

.

.

Capital of the Egyptian Empire...

.

.

.

Ramses lounged on a seat of cloth and god as his advisors bombarded him with scroll after clay tablet of reports. Exhaustion weighed heavily on him as he dragged a hand through his golden hair. He could feel anxiety and anger seething within himself as he glanced through the writings, wondering what would come next. Thanks to the lovely Yuri and her husband the war with the iron-wielding Hittites was over. However, that did not mean there were no threats to the Egyptian empire. Now the Assyrians were making aggressive moves and pushing against their borders. Somehow, he had to come up with a strategy to protect his kingdom, and soon. Ramses felt as if he was carrying the lives of his countrymen on his shoulders, and it was a heavy burden to bear alone.

He ordered everyone out of the stone temple before dropping his head into this hands. Already he was weary of life, and he was too damned young for that. He let his hands fall from his face before propping his chin on them. The shimmering pool of water before him caught the brunt of his glare, almost as if it was the cause of his problems. Perhaps it was. In his mind, the god of this temple had long ago abandoned him, and by proxy, the rest of the Egyptian people.

Little did he know, fate had other plans. Fate had just been biding its time.

Just as he was about to stand to leave the spring started to swirl mystically. Ramses jumped to his feet, approaching cautiously as his hand rested against the hilt of his blade buckled at his side. The water splashed and heaved, raining drops onto the stone floor and his skin.

"What sorcery is this?" He whispered to himself. He tried to wrack his brain, knowing he had heard this kind of situation before, but from what? A legend or myth of some sort? A folktale?

Finally, a woman broke through the water's chaotic surface, coughing and gasping for breath. Ramses was stupefied, his mind blank as he tried to grasp what was occurring before him.

Remembering himself, he quickly ran to her an pulled her from the spring. Now, the waters lay calm and he wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him. Looking down at the woman in his arms, it was her beauty that struck him first.

She was soaked, her long black hair plastered against her cheeks, the ends curling slightly. Droplets gathered on her thick lashes. As his eyes trailed down past her voluptuous body and strange clothing, which was almost nonexistent to his amusement, he remembered what this had reminded him of; or rather, whom. Yuri. Months ago, she had finally described how she had come to this world, and now he found himself with a woman who had almost all the same features. Japanese? Was that what Yuri had identified herself as?

He cradled her against his chest, his voice uncharacteristically tender as he whispered to the unconscious maiden, "Woman... Are you Alive?" When he received no answer to his heart constricted in his chest. Just as he was about to check her pulse she opened her eyes. Ramses stopped, feeling his jaw slacken as he stared into her gaze. No, not like Yuri at all, he thought as he took in all the colors in her iris', and what stunned him the most was the absence of a pupil. Her eyes were lavender and the gray of stormy clouds. Never before had he seen or heard of eyes such as hers.

He froze when she whispered her fist sentence in his presence.

"Please... Where am I?"

Had he stumbled upon a goddess?

 

 

A/N: Well, I made the prologue longer than before and tried to give some more detail. My writing style may have changed a bit, and I'm sorry if any of you are disappointed. Make sure to tell me how you liked the chapter, and I will be working on even more of them soon! For those of you also waiting on 'A Dark Hate,' I'll be working on the first chapter of that next.

Also, it would mean a lot to me for ya'll to check out my Wattpad and tell me what you think of some of my original stories there, or even drop a like on my re-uploaded fanfiction. Have a good night!


	2. Chapter 1: Slipping into An Alternate Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata realizes that she is far away from Konoha, her home.

Hinata stare up at the strange man, taking in his extravagant, yet strange, attire and wondering why he would dress in such a way. It almost looked like a tunic, or a short dress… Blushing at the thought, she reasoned with herself that maybe that was the way people around here dressed, and that she was just in a faraway village. Perhaps she was the victim of a transportation jutsu of some sort? Though, she had no idea who would do that to her, since she was not too important to the village yet. She may be an heiress, but that would all be going to Hanabi soon…

The man had yet to answer where she was, but he seemed preoccupied. He was studying the maiden in his arms, even though he was now also drenched from the water. His eyes were wide with intrigue, as though he had found a savior and a puzzle all in one.

She shivered, catching an odd chill from the almost nonexistent wind. He must have felt it too, because he tightened his arms around her; she gasped softly as she felt his large muscles working underneath his skin.

"What are you? Are you blind? And why are you wearing such… unusual clothing?" Well, more revealing than strange. Ramses had definitely never seen the likes of her underwear. Especially since the gossamer material barely held in her heaving chest.

She didn't answer him, but it was only because she could not understand him. The same reason why he himself had never answered her own query. What language was he speaking? Where was she?! Those thoughts were running through her head as she tried to move; squirming and thrashing in his arms until he let her go. Or at least, she thought he would. Instead, he grabbed her wrists and the next thing she knew she was staring up at a stone ceiling while laying on her back.

The mysterious, golden stranger was above her, grinning charmingly. Hinata groaned from frustration, her dark eyebrows knitting together. Just as she was about to push him off, or possibly hit him with her gentle fist, he kissed her; hard and quick, but with precision.

Her eyes widened with alarm and she continued to push against his chest even as her lips gave way under his. His tongue invaded her mouth and he dominated the kiss, just as he dominated everything else in his life. What was going on? She needed to get this man off of her! Reluctantly, he let her go and finally pulled away from her. The sudden loss of contact was jarring.

She lay gasping for breath, confused, but to her astonishment she understood his next few words. "You have to be like Yuri." Pain exploded inside of her chest for some reason. Most likely because after he had just stolen her first kiss he uttered another woman's name.

"G-Get off of me!" she muttered, shoving him harder; even budging his impressive figure without using any of her chakra. Ramses complied, sliding off of her luscious body slowly. However, his eyes never left her breasts as she sat up straight. "Where am I?" she asked, her voice finally showing some strength.

Though he was a tried and true lady's man, he actually had a purpose when he kissed Hinata. Once, when Yuri trusted him enough after she had become Queen of the Hittites, she had told him the story of how she had come to be in this world. Or the past as she had called it. It had been an enlightening visit, and her tale had been hard to believe. However, after all the impossible things she had done, he had no choice but to trust in her.

Thankfully, the kiss had worked and now the could communicate.

At the young woman's question he smiled and spread his hands, as if encompassing something. It was his kingdom, his little space in the world. "Egypt, of course. Well, Ancient Egypt, since you're from the future," he said reverently, as though 'future' held the same meaning as the heavens.

To the woman, his words only rang hollow. Almost like gibberish. "Egypt?" she asked softly, trying to remember a place such as that. He was not expecting her next words to chill him so. "Where is that? Somewhere in the Land of the Mists?"

He stared at the woman next to him and knew she was not acting ignorant. She was truly confused. "Land of the Mists? No… I do not believe so. Are you not from the twenty-first century?" Her forehead wrinkled cutely, as though she was deep in thought. For a moment, he felt the almost irresistible urge to pull her close and kiss her once more, but that dissipated as she spoke.

"No, I'm from Konoha." Her voice was firm, a no-nonsense tone dripping with frustration.

Konoha? Where in the hell was that? He was sure of one thing however, that was nowhere in his kingdom.

Growling in aggravation, he stood and turned and started to pace the room. Back and forth, his mind a jumbled mess as he tried to make sense of this. "Well, that is clearly nowhere near here. How did you come to be here?" Before she could answer he waved her off, knowing the conclusion. "No, let me guess. Water, correct?" He let out a breath through clenched teeth before resuming with his pacing. Ideas to solve this conundrum popped up in his head, but one he clung to firmly. He had to protect this girl; chances were that someone had brought her here for something. And that something had to be nefarious.

"You will stay here with me. Understand? For now, if what happened to her happens to you, someone will come for you. And they will be dangerous." He faced her now, his expression stormy. "Stay inside at all times. That is an order." Ramses expected some kind of disagreement from the stranger, but she meekly nodded. She was so much different than his unrequited love. The girl was curvy where Yuri was skinny, meek where Yuri was rash… "You are nothing like her," he said quietly, sending a flash of anguish through Hinata's heart.

Why did everyone compare her to someone else?

Ramses sighed softly, shaking his head sh the black haired girl virtually ignored him. "So, what is your name woman?" He asked, fully expecting her honest reply.

Hinata raised her chin, staring him in the eyes with her small act of defiance. "My name is Hinata," she said clearly, no stutter present; she felt more grounded for it.

He smirked, pleased with her new firm tone. Ramses knelt before her and offered his hand to help her stand, but she stubbornly rose on her own. "And I am Ramses. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

For the first time, or at least that she had paid attention to, she took in his features. And most of all his multicolored eyes. She admired his, just as he stared into her own iron-grey ones.

He cleared his throat, his voice cautious as he asked about her eyesight once more. "You didn't answer me before. Are you blind, Hinata?"

She shook her head, letting out a small chuckle. Still, her eyes never left his. "No, it's because of my bloodline. It is called a kekkei genkai where I am from." Hinata tapped her temple, smiling softly. "They help me in battle."

Ramses chuckled lightly in amusement, as though she was telling a funny joke. "Oh, really?" he asked as he leaned in for one more kiss.

Hinata gritted her teeth as he dismissed her so easily, as though she couldn't. As though she was a liar.

She might regret it, but she would not let him treat her as though she was weak.

Closing her eyes, she discreetly made a hand sign and concentrated her chakra.

It was almost draining here, as though the atmosphere was pressing in on her as she tried to use her abilities. Was it because she was not meant to be here?

Ignoring her anxiety and exhaustion, she acted as though to return his kiss, but she had a surprise for him.

The next thing Ramses knew her hand hit his chest with the force of a chariot; effectively knocking him a few feet away and leaving him stunned.

"I can fight," she spoke decisively as his consciousness faded and she fled from the stone temple.

When she arrived outside she stopped in her tracks, her eyes impossibly wide.

She was far away from home.

 

 

A/N: Here's another edited chapter! Sorry it took me so long. As I was going through it, I started to notice a ton of inconsistencies. It was honestly pretty bad . I fixed this chapter and added some more detail. I also added some more perspective. Tell me what y'all think!

On a side note, don't forget to like this chapter on Wattpad if you also follow it over there. And don't be afraid to check out some of my original stories! I'm actually world building for a new one right now. I'm really excited about it!

Until next time!


	3. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note / Permanent Hiatus

Author’s Note

I know I’ve been missing for quite a while, and I am so sorry. So, I decided to write a small author’s note, and tell you where the fanfiction and everything is headed. 

Unfortunately, I’ve decided to discontinue all of my fanfiction for now. But, wait! There’s more! I’m not going to stop writing. Quite the opposite, I decided I want to do it on a more professional level. Therefore, I need a bit of your help.

I work a full-time job, so I don’t have as much time as I used to when I started. Because of that, I had to decide what I wanted to continue doing. I’ve had so many ideas in the past, but I haven’t been able to concentrate on just one. I’ve decided to change that. 

For the past year, I’ve been planning and pre-writing a novel called ‘Hymn of Elys’. It’s going to be a trilogy (shh, my Wattpad doesn’t know that yet ^_^), and I’m pretty excited about it. I’m mostly finished with the plot, and I started actually writing the novel a couple months ago. At the moment, I have five chapters published on Wattpad and Inkitt, ready to be read.

I know this is most likely not the news you all wanted, and I am so sorry for that. I know I probably disappointed all of you with this, and I cannot apologize enough. If you didn’t read a bit of this, or you don’t plan to check out my novel, I do not blame any of you one bit. I just hope that those that do, I can prove to you that it was worth it. 

This is where your help comes in, if you don’t mind. On Wattpad, I don’t have hardly any followers, and I realize that it will be hard to get reads at first. Especially with how niche ‘Hymn of Elys’ is. If any of you could drop by, give it a read or a vote, it would mean the world to me. If you don’t, just know that I appreciate all of you anyway, and thank you so much for reading my fanfiction. 

I love you all, and thank you!  
-Amber

https://www.wattpad.com/story/164680699-hymn-of-elys


End file.
